Play the Hate Game
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: In the great kingdom of Vongola, Lambo is but a concubine in the kind king's harem.  And Reborn is one of the barbarians who beds him.  "You sleep with the devil tonight."  AU RL, other pairings


"My liege?" Gokudera, one of the Vongola kingdom's greatest knights, gazed upon his king with growing concern. "You are pale; has something occurred?" A growl enters his voice towards the end of his question, as if he was growing angry with whatever that 'something' could be.

Tsuna Sawada, king of Vongola, looked back at his trusted friend and warrior. "… I despise having a harem."

Gokudera straightened. "My liege?"

The king went into detail, albeit that wasn't much. "He has returned from his travels." Though he doesn't say who 'he' is, the air fills with dawning realization. "He has requested a boy from my harem." There was distaste in his voice; guilt and shame.

Gokudera clasped a hand to his king's shoulder, meeting his eyes with sober clarity. "If you did not have a harem, than all of those women and men would be on the streets, treated no differently than animals. You are a kind and giving ruler, my liege. It is not your fault that problems such as this occur."

Tsuna's hands clenched at his side. "I do not want him being used again." This was clearly a different male from earlier, one that placed a lilt of worry and affection in the king's voice.

"I understand; but the elders will not even hear of adopting him into the Vongola family, and your guests would take advantage of him were he to be a servant."

Tsuna released a ragged breath. He clenched Gokudera's hand in his own, gesturing that he was of clearer thoughts now. "Please have him meet our hero in his chambers." He sounded resigned; listless.

The silverette bent over his king's hand, pressing his lips reverently to the ring bearing the insignia of Vongola. "I understand, my liege." With that, Gokudera turned on his heel and marched away.

Tsuna continued to stand where he was, caramel eyes haunted as he stared at the cobbled floor. "Forgive me… Lambo. I send you to the devil's bed yet again." With shame written in the creases of his pained expression, he turned away and returned to his throne, knowing from past experiences and suggested scenarios that nothing could be done now. Nonetheless, defeat left a bitter, sour disease in his bones as he abandoned the young boy.

**~ II. ~**

Lambo didn't like what he was forced to do; he did, however, love those around him.

There was the shy and petite I-Pin, his companion for nearly a decade. She was a Chinese beauty with jet black hair flowing down her back when unwoven, large dark eyes that appeared to take up her whole pixy face. She had a curvy figure, breasts of perfect proportion with her body and the cradle of her hips somewhat wide. Her skin was fair, unmarred.

Bianchi was a more experienced concubine, her daring pink hair trailing down her shapely figure, dark green eyes combating with full, glossy lips. She had often distracted the lusty men who entered their domain with her own body, always playing it off in the end as of being no importance. Looking into her eyes, such could be believed; she had simply been giving her body away too many times to care to give it away a little more.

Longchamp was an eccentric man with spiky hair and laughing eyes; he was preferred by the more uncomely women who came looking for a bed partner; mostly because he preferred them. He had a slim figure, a loud voice, and was shameless. He could not differentiate between sex by force and sex by will; and so he excelled at his profession.

Shoichi was a shy redhead with olive green eyes; he had pale, smooth skin and a small figure. He was thin, practically defenseless with how skin and underdeveloped muscle stretched over bone with hardly an ounce of fat. Despite his frail appearance, he had a strong mind; after all, not everyone could live the lives they had. Ah, but his was a sad story… being preferred by the stranger of the king's guests – people such as king Byakuran of Milliefiore, a Milliefiore seer Spanner, as well as the black knight Gamma of the kingdom Giglio Nero. Between the three of them, Shoichi had no time for any other, but he always returned to their cove with bruises and exhaustion.

The list went on, actually; but Lambo had learned not to get connected with the new concubines unless they were of a very young age. When they were older, they were quicker to break, and so they never stayed long.

At the moment, Lambo had nestled in between I-Pin and Longchamp, the three of them cushioned on thick, red velvet sheets spread across the cobbled floor. Around them were similar nests or individuals who had huddled into themselves. Either way, there was momentary peace – a rare moment indeed because everyone was home and no one bore any serious injuries.

Of course, king Tsuna would never allow any of them to be harmed to such a degree, but the king was one man among many demanding allies. He could not keep his eyes on the kingdom and the bed at the same time. Though he had tried to station his most trusted knights when any outgoing slaves, there was low-tolerance for those who favored concubines.

Lambo rested his head on I-Pin's belly, Longchamp sprawled across his legs in slumber. He felt the most pleasant thrum throughout his body, one so content and warm he had no will to move…

The aged, heavy wooden door that blocked their world from the outside swung open with a foreboding groan. In its opening was Gokudera, king Tsuna's most reliable knight.

He looked at Lambo, wordlessly telling him that he was being requested. Though he felt dread fill his heart, shame weigh on his shoulders, he untangled himself from his friends and he followed Gokudera from the room.

He was used to being requested; he was of pale, beige skin, black sable hair, and electrifying green eyes. He had a slim, elegant body with narrow hips, long legs, and a slender torso. His face was round, an air of youth accompanying him as he went – he was simply a beautiful boy. If he were to be dressed in red robe with his manhood hidden, he could be passed for a woman. Many men (and some mistresses of the court) preferred him to the other concubines. The list of men who asked for him was horrifying; there was Rauji of the Simon kingdom, the wandering seer Verde, Colonello of the Comsubin kingdom, the knight Ryohei of king Tsuna's own kingdom… And those were only the men who requested him regularly. Well, _most_ of the men who requested him regularly.

He pondered who he would be pleasing that night, trying to distant his mind from his body already. As long as he did not think about it, it never hurt. It never hurt either his body or his mind if he kept his thoughts far away. In the beginning, though, he had cried loud and often. How he had matured…

They travel a winding path through the towers, climbing the stairs and taking to the halls.

It was as they neared the head of the tallest tower – the only room in the Vongola kingdom where light never touches – that apprehension filled his being. He was almost sure of whom he would be pleasing.

When they arrived at the large, steel door and Gokudera pushes him in without further warning, Lambo tried to spin around on his heel and claw his way back out.

At the bed sat the most dangerous man ever to be homed in the Vongola kingdom, the greatest warrior ever to have been known. Whether he was the bastard son of a demon and a mortal or the devil himself, no one was quite certain.

"That is not how you welcome your partners these days, is it?" The man was of alabaster skin stretching over taut, scarred flesh. His raven-wing black hair was the same shade as his eyes, a drop of ink against white. He had a tall, masculine frame that demanded respect and awe, his cruel smirk a threat slashing across his handsome face.

He had discarded his yellow tunic, his black Ezio slacks tight over his crossed legs. Swashbuckler boots adorned his feet.

He curled a finger, eyes hot and mocking on Lambo, who was clad simply in a scarlet robe.

He glared at the offending appendage. "Keep your hands to yourself, barbarian." He hissed, pressing his back tightly to the door. "I will have nothing to do with you."

The man rose from where he had sat, cornering Lambo where he stood. "Is that so? A whore insults me and then tells me that he will do as he pleases? That sounds nothing like what a whore should do."

Lambo grimaced. "You speak of the common whores who throw themselves at your muddy feet; as they see you as a hero, I see the monster you are."

The man leaned in, lips caressing the exposed curve of Lambo's throat. The younger turned his head away, jaw clenched.

"A monster, am I? How cruel of you to accuse me of such; you hardly even know me."

"I know you better than any other fool that crosses your path." He raised his hands, planning to battle the ally for his freedom.

Glacial obsidian eyes bore into his. "Will you hit me? Will you kick me? Will you take my blade from me and kill me? What shall you do once you raise those weak little fists and spit those hateful words as you attack? Do you think that you, a child raised to please, could harm me, a man raised to kill?"

He didn't even pause a moment before answering. "Even if I can not harm you, I will not let myself idle as you feast on me, demon." His eyes were fierce, though watery, as they focused on the man, lips trembling. "I despise you… with every bone in my body."

The man smirked, hands coming up quicker than Lambo could watch them and clasping his wrists in each. In the next moment, he was spread across the bed with his robe somewhere on the floor. He flipped onto his hands and knees, moving to scurry away from the man baring himself before him.

A hand caught his ankle and dragged him back. A warm body settled over his, sharp teeth nipping at the flesh of his back.

"Good", were the words whispered into his ear. "Hate me. Wish me dead. Fight me with the blood running through your veins and your galloping heart." Something broad and hot pressed against his anal entrance. "Remind me of every sin I have committed."

Lambo's mouth opened wide, a soundless scream escaping him as his partner forcefully pumped into his body, all but ripping him in half. His eyes overflowed with tears, salty streaks created down his cheeks and throat as he threw his head back and tried to arch his body away from the abuse he was receiving.

"And when you have reminded me of every sin I have committed…" The warrior whispered. "Scream my name so that I will know I am who you speak of." His hips roll against the curve of Lambo's buttocks, his cock swiveling in and out of him for small moments until he had his length buried inside of his bloodied body.

Lambo bit the blankets in front of him, shoulders shaking as he worked to contain his sobs. Relax, he pleaded with his lower body; relax and the pain will lessen. Intense emotion, however, – the emotions he felt for the one invading him – kept him tense and uncooperative.

"What are my sins?" The man purred into his ear. "Shall I remind you so that you cry in sorrow as I violate you? Where shall I begin?"

He tried to glare at him over his shoulder. Hatred simmered in their electrifying depths.

"I have murdered." He whispered as he snapped Lambo's hips back against his, creating a rough and unforgiving pace that makes the younger grunt every other thrust and tremble. "Men, women, children… All of them have fallen by my red hands…"

Lambo tried to crawl free, shoving at the man's hands and trying to move his legs forward. He didn't get far, his attempt at escape used as leverage to help him meet the warrior's forward thrusts.

"I have raped. Spoils of war… Dozens of men and women like you and better." The warrior groaned as Lambo tried a different tactic of squeezing his inner muscles to force his body to release the invading body. "I have tortured… the human soul is such a fragile creature…"

"Quiet…" Lambo hissed. "Silence! I-I do not… w-w-want to know! M-m-monster! A-Anim-mm-al! Devil! De-e-e-MON!" Lambo gasped, a trickle of saliva slipping down his chin. His eyes were glazed over with the pleasure now warring with the pain he felt. "H-How can… any being be… s-s-so… heartless?" He sobbed, unable to fight the needs of his body as he began pushing back on the warrior of his own volition. "W-why?" He looked at the man with desperate eyes. "Why?" He caught sight of the look in the other's gaze. "D-do not look at m-m-me in such a… such a way!" He spat, turning his head ashamedly away. "N-n-never again!"

The man's abysmal glower had softened on the child, acknowledging his words instead of mocking them. At the concubine's demand, he smirked and bit the back of the child's neck. His smirk grew when Lambo screamed. "If I am a monster, an animal, than I should act the part." He sat up and turned them around, Lambo balanced on his lap while he bounced the child up and down on his erection.

Lambo cried out, back curving beautifully as his prostate was struck.

"See your true self, concubine." The warrior murmured into his ear. "See you for the worthless whore you are."

They faced a full-length mirror. Lambo had no will to deny the man, watching as his legs were spread far from each other and as his body enveloped the other's cock greedily. Up and down, up and down, up and down… the sight was maddening to him, his own erection bobbing with every thrust. His face was worst of all; red cheeks and bloodshot eyes, his lips were soft and pouting as his green gaze begged for more.

He despised himself for his own weakness against his most hated enemy, but he could not stop his body from responding… his heart from beating a little faster.

The tension in his belly was winding tighter and tighter by the moment, painful in its intensity.

"Remember…" The man growled, heated coal eyes meeting his in the mirror. "My name." He bit down on Lambo's shoulder. "_Scream_."

He couldn't contain his voice as he came, his semen shooting across his thighs and belly. "REBORN!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was tackled by euphoria.

When his partner turned his head so their mouths could war, he could not help but acknowledge that… worse than being a whore… was being used by the devil who held him possessively in arms.

**~ III. ~**

Tsuna, his knights, and Reborn were situated in the dining hall; a heavy silence had long since fallen.

Yamamoto and Gokudera, friends of his before they were warriors, held Ryohei between them with their hawkish eyes constantly watching the white-haired knight. After all, Ryohei was known for being protective of Lambo, seeing as how he believed himself to fancy the boy more than any sharing their kind of relationship should.

Mukuro, one of his most despised knights, sat with his beloved younger sister, Lady Chrome. Next to her sat Lady Kyoko and standing behind her was her servant, Haru.

Lord Fuuta was conversing softly with one of the servants, Basil.

To Tsuna's left was his black knight, Hibari. The silent, lonesome man appeared to be growing more and more annoyed with the crowd as time went by. Chances were, the only reason he remained was so he could challenge Reborn.

There was a question resting distastefully on his tongue, his interest not on the food, but on Reborn. Reborn, being as great as he was, caught onto his glower and returned it with a mocking brow and a curled lip.

"Do you have something to say, my king?" Reborn murmured with no respect for the ruler.

Gokudera, at Tsuna's right, appeared to get offended and then calm himself. "Bianchi would be happier with your company."

At the end of the table, Mukuro sighed. "Oya… is the matter of whores so important that we must discuss their duties while we feast?"

Kyoko and Haru looked to each other, hands gracefully at their breasts as if they were simultaneously praying for the concubines. They spoke in hushed voices to each other.

"To have a harem…" Hibari sniped. "Such is a waste of time and money; a good whore can be found on the street with less a price than the souls you keep locked away." He looked at Tsuna. "Disgraceful."

Tsuna ignored both men; Gokudera's voice had already risen in defense for him, assuring him that there was no need for him to speak against them. "Why can you not take Bianchi and leave the boy be?"

Such a long period of time went by that he believed the warrior would not answer him. Reborn then met his eyes and cruelty was bright there in his gaze. "Bianchi would never dare to hate me as potently as the concubine does." His tongue ran over his lips, hunger bathing his black orbs more so than the food before him had. "He cries for my sins."

Tsuna felt anger rush through his veins. "You could find any concubine to do the same; why him?"

Reborn chuckled. "You are wrong; only he can do what he does. Be lucky that I do not simply steal him from you, my _king_." He looked to the brunette with a veiled threat in his sharp grin. "He was mine long before he was any other's; why should _I _pick another to sheath me in bed?"

Whatever argument had been occurring between his three other warriors ceased, their attention drawn to the abruptly ended conversation of the devil and Tsuna. Without further discussion, Tsuna took to his feet and left them.

Everyone understood not to follow. Reborn chuckled as he sipped his broth.

**~ IV. ~**

"Forgive me, for my choices concerning your life have led you to survive the hell of that devil's desires…"

Arms came around him, warm and forgiving. "There is nothing to forgive." Lambo's voice was hoarse in his ear. "There will never be anything to forgive. You have taken me from the hell I was born in and have given me your protection against the world; that _demon_ is a small price to pay." He spat the word as if it were a curse; perhaps it was.

Tsuna sighed and curled against the young man, holding him in turn. "Forgive me nonetheless."

"Then you are forgiven."

"I wish he had never lay eyes on you."

"There was no foreseeing that misfortune."

The day was both raw in their minds; a 5 year old Lambo, a decade younger than he was now, running aimlessly through the courtyard. At the time, Tsuna had not allowed anyone to even _touch_ him; after all, he had been so very young… Though he had known what Lambo's future was to be and had told him so many times in hopes that he would understand as well.

Because he had been so young, so aimless, so absolutely guileless, he had not bothered to be weary. He had played with the Lords and Ladies who visited their kingdom and he had especially enjoyed the company of their children, though they were all quick to hasten away once they learned of what he would be. Nonetheless, he had been a fairly happy child who ran up to anyone he wished to befriend.

Reborn had been such a playmate. Though he had ignored Lambo's advances for three fortnights, he had then turned on the child. _"So you want to play? Let us play the game you will be playing often in your future." _

Reborn had essentially been his first; and, though it terrified him to fathom it, he would most likely be his last.

"Forgive me."

"I forgive you."

The wooden door blocking their world from the outside wailed as it was shoved open; in its way stood Yamamoto, his face solemn. "Forgive me, Lambo."

"I forgive you."

"You sleep in the devil's bed tonight."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have no clue how this came to mind… That, or I don't remember how it came to mind. Thoughts? Feelings? Express yourselves, my pretties~<p> 


End file.
